


together

by Blaiddsumu



Series: Dimension 79^Au [2]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Gen, i wrote this in my english 2010 class instead of the actual assignment oops, like. right after., reading that first is recommended, set after Portal Fordal, them. them kiddos.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-09 02:05:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13471398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blaiddsumu/pseuds/Blaiddsumu
Summary: Based of the prompt "you haven't touched your food, are you alright?" with Stan and Ford, from my tumblr, which can be foundhereAfter Ford left, Stanley and Stanford were understandably a little sad about losing a friend. Stanley a little more so than Stanford.





	together

**Author's Note:**

> I was originally gonna do something else but kiddo stan and ford ganged up on me and forced me to write them

Stanford noticed his brother had been looking glum the entire day, which he didn’t blame him for, but he thought he would shake it off by dinner, at least a little bit. Evidently, that was not the case. It was a simple dinner of awful meatloaf and canned green beans, which was unappetizing in of itself, but the twins could always manage to choke down at least a little bit of the meal before making excuses to leave.

As Stanley sat and moped over his food, pushing bits around the plate, Stanford thought he looked like the very image of sadness. He was sad as well, but he didn’t realize how affected his brother would be. By the concerned looks his Ma was giving the both of them, she could tell what was going on as well.

After their father stood up from the dinner table and began clearing away his plate, she got up as well to do some dishes as she gave Stanford a look as if to tell him to help cheer up his brother. Stanford thought for a second about what to say, unsure how exactly to deal with this sort of situation.

“Uh, hey. You haven't touched your food, are you alright, Stanley?” He asked, after a moment of silence. Stanley looked up and gave him an incredulous look.

“ _Really_ , Poindexter?” his brother said, sarcasm clear in his tone.

“Okay, so that was not the best way to ask. I guess, uh, I dunno…” Stanford trailed off, thinking.

Stanley sighed, “I just _miss_ him, yanno?” he said, suddenly. Stanford jerked his head back to his twin, caught off guard by the sudden admission as he was thinking about what to say.

“... Yeah, me too.” Stanford said after a moment, placing a hand on his brother’s shoulder.

“He was so cool!” Stanley threw his arms up in the air. One of his hands clipped the edge of the table and he hissed in pain, pulling it close and shaking it out. He looked over at Stanford, sheepishly grinning in embarrassment. Stanford returned his grin.

“He was pretty cool, awesome, but he had to go to his own family, remember? You can’t have a Ford without a Lee.” Stanford said, in an attempt to comfort his brother. It didn’t work as he thought it would, though, since Stanley’s sheepish grin turned into something more of a frown.

“Hey, hey, c’mon.” Stanford nudged his brother in the arm, prompting him to look up, “Wherever we go, we go together, right? We don’t need some old version of me from another dimension to have fun, or be awesome. And hey, maybe he’ll find a way to talk to us, or maybe we’ll grow up to be as awesome as him, eh?” he said, optimistically.

Stanley’s grin returned, this time without any of the sheepishness from earlier and with much more _Stanley_ ness, which was definitely a word because Stanford just made it up.

“Right! We’ll be a couple of super-strong, awesome old men when we grow up, and we’ll be _way more awesome_ than Ford! We’ll be the awesomest old men in the entire world. Dimension? Universe?” Stanley trailed off, distracted, staring off into some distant point as he thought, “What was that word he used again?”

Stanford punched him in the arm, laughing. “Going off on a tangent, much?” he teased. His brother looked at him, a playfully hurt expression on his face.

“I’m going to guess that was another word you learned recently, and it wasn’t meant to be nice. I am offended!” he declared before returning his brother’s punch.

“Yeah, yeah, just wait until we’re awesome old men, then I’ll have learned _way_ more fancy words just to annoy you!” Stanford said before laughing maniacally and taking off into the other room. Stanley grinned wider and gave chase. His mood was greatly improved compared to earlier, so no matter how many tickles Stanley attacked him with, Stanford would consider this one a win.

**Author's Note:**

> this says 667 words but my google doc says 666 words haha what


End file.
